Till There Was You
by Fancy Face
Summary: Sequel to: "The Talent Show". Its the summer and Ron and Hermione are still a couple, and now it's Ginny and Harry's turn. Read and find out what happens!
1. Prologue: At The Burrow:

****

Author's Notes: 

This is a sequel to: "The Talent Show". The evil plot bunnies wouldn't leave me along until I got this done. So, here it is. In this fic, it will be mainly Harry and Ginny. They'll be some Hermione and Ron on the side though. Love both those couples. Too bad it's not like that in the books. Hey, you never know though! Anyway: got this idea as I watched a lot of musicals over the past few days. Hope this is good as the original. 

As always, don't own things. All the characters belong to the goddess JK Rowling. The songs from the musicals belong to their rightful owners.

Till There Was You: 

By: Fancy Face

****

Prologue: At The Burrow: 

Another year at Hogwarts finally ended and another summer at the Burrow was begging. Harry was once again rescued from Ron and his twin brothers Fred and George, and there would be another guest staying with them this summer: Hermione. Her and Ron were a couple now and Mrs. Weasley didn't mind her staying.

"You and Ron are so lucky." Ginny said to Hermione as she led the way up to her room in the Burrow. Hermione would be Ginny's roommate for the summer. 

"I know." replied Hermione as they entered Ginny's room. 

Ginny closed the door to her room after the two had entered. Now, they could get down to some serious girl talk. Hermione had made herself comfortable in a chair that was next to a window in Ginny's room, while Ginny got comfortable on her bed.

"So, what are you guys going to do dating wise while you're here?" Ginny asked. 

"You know, I really don't know." answered Hermione. "Ron and I have talked about it yet."

"I'm sure you guys will figure out something." Ginny said. "I mean he can always sing to you in front of everyone." she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Hermione playfully. "I could so kill him for that!"

"Ah, don't." Ginny responded. "I thought that was sweet. I wish I had a guy that did that to me."

"You'll find him one day Gin, trust me. He's out there." said Hermione with a smile. "Speaking of that, what about Harry?"

"What about him?"

"Well, didn't you tell me he kept staring at you while he and the others were singing with Ron?"

"Yeah, but he could have been looking at someone else that was behind me." Ginny told her with a sigh. "I mean it could have been my imagination." 

"I don't know." Hermione said. "Maybe Harry is starting to like you."

Ginny laughed. "Shoot, I wish." she replied. "He likes Cho remember?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I swear I can't stand that girl." she said. "She thinks she's better then everyone else. I can't see why Harry likes her." Hermione continued.

"Oh, lets see..." thought Ginny aloud. "She's popular, pretty, rich, and everything else I'm not." 

"Big harry deal!" Hermione said. "She's a snob, and you a nice person with a good heart." 

"At least somebody notices." said Ginny with a sigh. "I wish Harry would or any guy for that matter." 

"I still say Harry likes you." Hermione went on. "I say you talk to him about it. It's the only way you'll find out."

"No way!" replied Ginny quickly. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't know." Ginny answered. "I would be too scared I guess."

"Look, the worst he could is say 'no' right?" 

"Yeah, and the 'no' will be too painful." 

"I still say go for it." 

"I'll think about it." said Ginny.

"No, you'll do it." Hermione told her. "And I want to be the first to know what happens when you do."

"Hermione, I told you..."

"Okay, okay..." said Hermione. "I'll drop the subject for now but don't think you'll be getting off the hook that easily."

The girls continued to talk for a few more hours. They talked untill they were called down to dinner.

The two went downstairs and they were greeted by Harry and Ron. 

Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the check and headed into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny followed them. The other members of the Weasly family were all ready at the table. 

Ginny watched as Ron pulled out a chair for Hermione. Hermione said: "Thank you," to Ron as he sat down beside her. 

Fread and George couldn't help but make: "Aww..." sounds at the two. However, when their mother gave them the stop it look the two stopped. 

Ginny was about to reach for a chair so she could sit down, but she was stopped. "Why don't I get that for you Gin?" It was Harry who offered as he pulled out the chair so she could sit down. 

"Thank you." she replied as she sat down. 

Harry sat down next to her. Did that just happen? thought Ginny. Please tell me I'm not dreaming! She turned to Hermione to see if she saw what Harry had done. Hermione saw and smiled at Ginny. She then whispered to Ginny: "I told you so." 

Ginny just shook her head. Then she turned back to back to Harry. He was now busy eating his dinner. She noticed that he was eating it rather quickly. Ginny didn't understand what was going on. Was Harry starting to like her or not? Only time could tell.

To Be Continued...

****

Author's Notes: (continued): 

I really don't like how this came out. I know it's slow but I needed to start somewhere with the sequel. Don't worry, it will get be getting better. At least, I hope so. The musical numbers are coming in the following chapters. Until then... 


	2. Chapter One: On My Own:

****

Author's Notes: 

The singing will start in this chapter! I hope I picked some good songs for this. If any of you have any suggestions, please let me know. I love taking request. Musicals rock!

****

Chapter One: On My Own: 

After dinner was over Ginny and Hermione went back up to Ginny's room to talk about what happened at dinner. When they were in Ginny's room, Hermione shut the door behind them and started jumping up down. 

"I told you so! I told you so!" she kept saying over and again. "I told you he like you!"

"Hermione, just because he pulled out a chair for me doesn't really mean anything." Ginny said. "He was probably just being nice." 

"Yeah, okay whatever you say Gin but I still think he likes you." Hermione then sang out: 

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Will you shut it all ready!" she yelled at her playfully as she got one of her pillows of her bed and threw it at her. 

It hit Hermione and she the threw the pillow back at Ginny. A few minutes later the girls had a pillow war. When they called it tie because they were getting tired, they both flopped onto the bed. Then they went back down to talking. 

"So, did you get to talk to Ron about what you guys were going to do yet?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, actually." Hermione answered. "We are just going to stay at the Burrow and not really go anywhere. We are just going to stick close to the Burrow."

"Cool."

"I know," replied Hermione with a smile. "We are going to go out tonight." 

"But you said, you're just going to stay close to the Burrow." Ginny said. "There really isn't much to do around here except walk and enjoy the countryside."

"Well, tonight we are going to go star gazing.," explained Hermione. "We got the okay from your mom as long as we don't come in late."

"You know I'm going to want to know all the details." Ginny said. 

"Of course." said Hermione. 

"What time are you guys going to go out?" Ginny asked. 

"Around eight." answered Hermione. 

"Then you got about another hour then." Ginny replied, as she looked up at the muggle clock that hung up on her wall. Hermione had given it to her a few Christmases ago. 

"I better get ready then!" Hermione said as just jumped off the bed, and headed out of Ginny's room.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione came back ready for her date with Ron. She didn't wear something that was fancy just some casual looking clothes. Hermione had put on some light makeup, and her was pulled back into a ponytail.

"You look great Hermione." said Ginny to her when she re entered her bedroom. "You got to show me how to put on makeup like that. Maybe if I do that Harry will notice me."

"You don't need makeup to have Harry notice you but I will show you how to put it on." Hermione replied. "However, we should ask your mum first. If we get the okay from her, 

I'll show you how to apply the makeup tomorrow. How's that?"

"Fine with me." answered Ginny with a smile. 

Hermione turned to the clock and it was time for her and Ron's date. "I guess I better get going."

"Okay, I'll walk with you to the door." Ginny replied.

The two girls made their way downstairs and they could see Ron standing there. Harry was a few feet away smiling at his friend. Ginny went over to where was. "They look great together. Don't they?"

"Yeah, they do." answered Harry with a smile. 

Harry and Ginny turned their attention back to Ron and Hermione. They could hear Ron say to Hermione: "You look great 'Mione." 

"You don't look too bad yourself." Hermione said.

Ron was also wearing casual clothes, and his red hair was actually brushed. Hermione noticed that he had a blanked in one hand and a flashlight in the other. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," answered Hermione. 

"Come on then." Ron replied as he led the way out of the Weasley home. 

"See you two later!" called Hermione over her shoulder. "Don't wait up for us!" with that said, the two were out the door. Harry and Ginny were now alone.

"So, what are you going to do the rest of the night?" Harry asked Ginny once Hermione and Ron left.

"I don't know." she answered, blushing a little. Does he actually care what I do? Ginny thought. "Probably read ten to one.," she then asked: "What about you?" 

"I guess just hang out with Fred and George." answered Harry. "We'll probably bug Percy just for the fun of it." 

Ginny laughed. "I really wouldn't if I were you.," she said to him. "Percy will kill you after wards."

Harry was about to reply but he was stopped when he heard from upstairs: "Are you coming Harry?" That was Fred. 

"Yeah, the fun is about to begin!" That was George.

"Well, I better go." said Harry. "See ya around I guess."

"Yeah, see ya." Ginny said to him as he ran up the stairs. When he was out of sight, Ginny said: "Well, at least he talked to me. That's a good start. Can't wait to tell Hermione. I guess I should see if mum needs any help with anything."

Upstairs, Harry could see Ginny walk off. He noticed that she was talking to herself. Harry couldn't hear what she was saying but he really didn't care. He was just glad he got to talk to her for a little bit. 

Harry knew that Ginny liked him, and Harry liked her as well. Harry started to like her after what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny could have died but thankfully Harry won that battle and everything was fine after that. When that was done with, Harry kept a close eye on her, and over time started to have feelings for her. No one knew this, not even Ron. He kept it secret because Ron would probably kill him. His thoughts were soon interrupted. 

"Harry! Come on!" George and Fred could be heard from their room. They had said that at the same time. 

"Coming!" shouted Harry. 

As he made his way towards their room, he thought to himself: I have to Ginny how I feel about her. I have to because I can't keep it to myself much longer.

"Thanks for your help dear." 

"No problem mum." Ginny said to her mum. The two had spent the last hour cleaning up the kitchen. 

"Well, I think I'm going to bed." replied Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sure your father is all ready there."

"Yeah, he went to bed right after dinner." Ginny said with a laugh.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "I swear one of these days," she responded with a laugh. 

"Good night dear. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't." promised Ginny. 

Mrs. Weasley kissed Ginny goodnight, and then left the kitchen. When her mum was gone, Ginny went into the living room where she saw a stack of books on the coffee table and she picked one and went outside. 

Ginny made her way outside and it was a cool night. She looked up and could see that the sky was clear and full of stars. Ginny knew that Hermione and Ron were having a good time.

Ginny made herself comfortable on the porch swing, and started to read the book she had gotten from the living room. The book that she had was a muggle book called: "Les Misarbles". Hermione had let her borrow it. She was almost done with it. Ginny loved the story. Her favorite part of the story was the Cosette/Eponine/Marius love story. She couldn't help but think that that's how her love life was like, or lack of.

Ginny thought herself as Eponine, Cho as Cosette and Harry as Marius. In the story, Eponine was Marius' best friend who had fallen in love with him but he was too busy falling in love with Cosette. Ginny started to get teary eyed as she read the book. However, the real reason for her tears was because that was how her love life was like. 

She put the book aside, and a song popped into her head. It was the song from the musical "Les Miserables". Ginny had heard the soundtrack not too long ago because Hermione had brought it to her to listen to. The rhythm of the song was in her head and she started to sing: 

"And now Im all alone again

No where to turn no one to go to

Without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to

And now the night is near

Now I can make believe hes here

Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody

Else is sleeping

I think of him and then I'm happy with

The company I'm keeping

The city goes to bed

And I can live inside my head

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone, I walk with him till morning

Without him, I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way, I close my eyes

And he has found me...

In the rain

The pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me

Forever and forever..."

In the Weasley house, Harry could hear soft singing coming from outside. It sounded like Ginny's voice. He excused himself from Fred and George's room, and went to see what was going on with Ginny. Harry went to the front door and cracked it open a little. There outside, he saw Ginny singing to herself. 

"And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say there's a way for us...

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone, the river's just a river

Without him the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him

But everyday I'm learning

All my life

I've only been pretending

Without me

His world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known...

I love him... I love him...

I love him... But only on my own..."

Ginny soon stopped singing. She had no idea that Harry was watching her, or hearing her. "Oh Harry, why can't we be together? Why can't you love me instead of Cho?" 

Before Ginny could go back to reading her book, she heard someone steep outside. She turned to the door. "Hey Gin."

"HARRY!" she said, jumping up. "Uh, how long were standing there?"

To Be Continued...

[Song: On My Own, From: The Musical Les Misarbles] 

****

Author's Notes: (continued):

Dun! Dun! Dun! So, what will be Harry's reaction. Sorry guys, you're going to have to wait. Hehehehehe. I hope this turned out well. Don't know how long this fic will be. We are just going to have to yet and see. Anyway: I don't have a beta for Harry Potter because most of my friends aren't Harry fans, so please excuse if there is any errors through this fic. Also, sorry for the format of the song. I can only upload them in HTML or whatever it's called and I'm still getting use to. Until next time… 


	3. Chapter Two: Till There Was You:

****

Author's Notes: 

This chapter was really going to be the whole sequel to "The Talent Show", but I changed my mind and turned it into a multi chapter fic. I thought that would be better. 

Chapter Two: Till There Was You:

Before Ginny could go back to reading her book, she heard someone steep outside. She turned to the door. "Hey Gin."

"HARRY!" she said, jumping up. "Uh, how long were standing there?"

"Long enough." answered Harry with a smile. 

Ginny blushed. Oh, great! she thought. He heard everything. The song, and oh, no... Wait, maybe he didn't it. "You heard everything then?" 

"The song, and what you said after." he replied. 

"You heard that?" she asked him, blushing even more. Great, just great. Ginny thought. Okay, time for me to find the nearest hole, crawl in it, and die! She then sighed. "Well, go on." she said to Harry.

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh, come on!" Ginny replied. "This is the part where you tell me I'm crazy and that you're head over heels for Cho Chang."

"Why would I be head over heels for Cho Chang?" asked Harry.

Harry was finally going to do it. He was finally going to confess his feelings toward her. Harry to a big breath and let it all out: "Why would I be head over heels for Cho when I'm head over heels for you?"

"Uh?" asked Ginny. Did I hear him right? thought Ginny. I have to be dreaming. Got to make sure. "What did you just say?" 

"I don't like Cho, Gin." Harry said. "I like you." 

"What?" Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. All her dreams were coming true. 

"I'm not really good at this kind of thing, so I'm going to do this the best way I can."

Ginny heard Harry clear his throat, and she was shocked when he started to sing. Not only was he singing! Harry Potter was singing to her! 

"There were bells on the hill   
But I never heard them ringing   
No I never heard them at all  
Till there was you 

There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging   
No I never saw them at all   
Till there was you

And there was music  
And there were wonderful roses   
They tell me   
In sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew 

There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing   
No I never heard it at all  
Till there was you..."

Harry continued to sing, and he was surprised that Ginny joined him in the last verse of the song. 

"There was love all around   
But I never heard it singing   
No I never heard it at all  
Till there was you..."

As they sang the last verse, the two leaned in and they shared a kiss. When the two parted, Ginny asked to Harry: "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say those things to me?"

"Probably just as long as me." he replied with a laugh. 

"So, when did you fall for me Mr. Potter?" asked Ginny. 

"After the events that happened down in the camber." Harry answered. "It was then I realized I couldn't live with out you." he said. "If anything would have happened to you, I would never have forgave myself."

"Nothing will happen to me as long as you are here." Ginny said with a smile and the two kissed again. However, this time their kiss was interrupted. 

"Well, it's about bloody time!"

The two parted and their stood Ron and Hermione. They both had smiles on their faces. The two walked up to Harry and Ginny. 

"You mean, you aren't mad at me for liking your sister?" asked Harry.

"Why would I be mad?" Ron asked. "I mean come on. My best friend and my little sister. How cool is that?" he continued. "Plus, we were all wondering when you two would finally get together." 

"You see Gin!" Hermione said to Ginny. "I told you he liked you!" she laughed. "You know this is great! Now, we can double date!"

The group of friends laughed. Nothing could be better then finding your soul mate. Ron and Hermione were together and Ginny and Harry were together. Now, everything was right with the world.

****

The End

[Song: Till There Was You, From: The Music Man]

****

Author's Note:

Yup, this is the end of this story. I hoped it turned out okay. Sorry it wasn't filled with more fluff. In future fics, I'll try to do better. Also, I might write an epilogue to this but I haven't decided yet. Well, thanks to all who have reviewed. Please check out my other Harry Potter fics if you like my works. 


End file.
